


Can’t Stop Thinking

by BinBin666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Depends on how you look at it, F/M, Fukuroudani, Hinted though - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, maybe cheating, which is it lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBin666/pseuds/BinBin666
Summary: Keiko Fujiwara is Bokuto’s girlfriend. She pretty, athletic, smart, and is the student counsel president.What exactly does she not have? So many boys and even girls want to confess to her but she chose to confess to Bokuto. She could have gone to the most prestigious school in Japan, but she chose to go to Fukuroudani Academy. She has all these choices, but she chose to love Bokuto Koutarou.So again, what does she not have? Well, one thing’s for sure; she doesn’t have Bokuto’s heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Can’t Stop Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: sup readers! I was inspired by so many things for this fic and wanted to give them a shoutout:  
> The playlist named Bokuto Kotarou by Joseph on Spotify  
> Pills and potion by Nicki Minaj  
> The comment section of the video  
> Lay me down by Sam Smith but you're crying at dawn because you can't stop thinking about that person
> 
> Thanks and I hope you’ll enjoy my fic.

* * *

It’s a gloomy day today. The rain is gently tapping on the window as the alarm blares out one of her favorite songs by the artist Lauv. She slowly opens her eyes to try to adjust to the light as she begins to feel more awake. 

She begin to do her daily morning routine and begins to go downstairs. She has changed from her t-shirt and shorts to the standard uniform of Fukuroudani. 

Her phone begins to buzz. She checks her notifications and sees Bokuto has sent her a message saying good morning and saying he is on the way to her house with Akaashi.

She smiles softly as she begins to eat her morning breakfast with coffee inwardly thinking about how sweet her coffee would become if she added more sugar. Lately her life feels bittersweet and she is starting to feel the effects of it.

she takes out her flash cards for her English class as she remembers the English test being assigned for today. Ironically one of the authors needed to be memorized is Michael Faudet. His most famous poem Dirty Pretty Things sets the tone for love. Naivety and hopefulness quickly became defiled as a young girl finds out what lust truly is.

> _“Lost is a lovely place to find yourself.”_

She knows that Bokuto is in front of her house when she hears loud yelling of her name with the combination of knocking and ringing her doorbell.   
  


_He lucky my parents are never home._ She says to herself. She packs her bag and graves her flash cards as she walks out the door. She is greeted by the grin of Bokuto and the small smile on Akaashi. She grins at them in return and proceed to talk about school.   
  


From volleyball to homework they talk about everything and anything as they begin to come closer to the school. She begins to quite down as they walk closer allowing Akaashi and Bokuto to talk more about volleyball as she goes through her flash cards once more. 

  
Her hand is gently let go by Bokuto and she is met with about her smile from Bokuto as he gives her a kiss and heads towards volleyball practice. She kisses back and says her goodbye to him and Akaashi as she gives them a big wave when they proceed to head towards the gym.

_Love and loss share the same unmade bed._

* * *

She heads towards the student counsel room right afterwards. There are no students in sight as she makes her way there. No one else is there as she begins to do paperwork. Many of them are for the budgets of clubs and for the school festival. There also are brainstorming papers for the class trip for third years.

She begins to fill out the paperwork that the student counsel discussed last meeting and proceeds to outline what the next meeting would discuss.   
  


This takes a while, but she finishes it with ease as she has been chosen as President for the two years beforehand.   
  
She cleans her desk before she leaves and decides to sit in her classroom before class starts. She finds that a few students are also early and greets them. They greet back and quickly resume to their conversations.

She appreciates them not starting a conversation with her as she slowly dreams. She is definitely not a morning person, but she is willing to wake up to be walked to school by Bokuto. That is why she drinks coffee, even if it makes her feel jittery.   
  


She feels a pat on her shoulder and she slowly wakes up to see Konoha telling he class will start in 15 minutes. She thanks him and quickly sorts her desk out to look a little bit presentable. She tends to turn her desk when she sleeps in class. A habit she has created so that Bokuto could join her if he had morning practice. 

She and Bokuto are not in the same class this year, but it might be for the best. Last year he showed her a muted video of him and Kuroo doing a prank on poor Kenma. They ended up laughing so hard that they both had to kneel outside the classroom.

She chuckled as she remembered what happened. Her moment slowly halts as she hears snickering from the right side of the class. Three girls are huddled up with a picture of her boyfriend and Akaashi. Both of them are hugging each other and smiling brightly. She believes after winning a practice game with Nekoma.   
  


She tries not to hear what they say next, but ironically their whispers are loud enough that she can hear them say “Akaashi-kun and Bokuto-san would have a better relationship then with prez. Yeah she’s pretty and all, but she’s got no chemistry or personality.” Another girl in their mini groups pipes in to say “ Honestly she probably blackmailed him to date her. She does have the power to do it.”

Konoha obviously hears them say it and immediately rushes to her defense, but she quickly tugs the back of his blazer. She shakes her head to indicate how she thinks on the matter. She knows that they don’t need to sting t like they did, but they were not wrong. She sees their chemistry first hand and knows that it’s only a matter of time.

Class starts but the class struggle to keep this incident a secret. Konoha is a little frustrated that Keiko doesn’t want to create drama when they are falsely accusing her of something he knows she did not do. He was there when she confessed to Bokuto albeit him and the rest of the team hid to watch the spectacle.

The trio snicker at her silence. “Look at Fujiwara-san, she can’t even untwist her panties!” “What a weak whore.”  
  


She absolutely does not flush at the obscene comment and proceed to calm herself down before class starts.

* * *

Bokuto definitely hears about the scene and he immediately gets angry at the accusations. She tried to get him to stop, but he quickly tells her that nobody should be even close to hurting her like that. He quickly comes into her class to teach a lesson to the trio. He yells until Akaashi tells him to stop. Even after her being by his side the whole time telling him to stop he goes on his rampage until Akaashi from a class under come to calm him down.   
  


The three girls are terrified of Bokuto, but Keiko can see their eyes become more shrouded with anger at her more than Bokuto. She knows now that this won’t be the last time they attack her.

She knows that Bokuto loves her, but when will his love end? She’s scared and should have every right to be especially after seeing Akaashi. Pretty Akaashi that managed to understand him more than her in less time than she had.   
  


She knows she cannot be a part of his volleyball world. She can attend games and cheer for him until her voice disappears, but that is nothing compared to Akaashi who sets for him. He completely revolves himself so Bokuto can become the star of the game. She sees the exhilarating grin he gives when he wins and knows they only appear when he is on court. 

She knows that the look towards Akaashi is mixed with something else. She does not want to place an emotion on it just yet. Instead she’ll follow him and love him because that’s all she can really do at this point. For now she’ll play her song until it’s time for the music to stop. 


End file.
